Reality Pains
by Redemerald6
Summary: Sequel to dream pains. Two years have passed and Karmen has no memory of her identity or adventure. What will happen when an old crush comes to our world and reminds her who and what she is? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Reality pains.

Chapter 1: Legolas?

Karmen's mom pov

Whatever happened in the weeks she was gone traumatized her greatly. A few day after she came home, she forgot the whole thing. I told her she had been in a coma and that she only just woke up.

It's been two years since Karmen disappeared and she seems fully recovered. But, now, I afraid to tell her about her father. I sighed as I sat in the kitchen. Karmen's first day of summer break was tomorrow and I would be working. The one of the many things that change in my daughter for the better is the fact that she hasn't had a nightmare since she came home. She also spent more time with Mashell and Shauna, her two best friends. Tomorrow they would be going to the theme-park to celebrate the start of summer. It was a med-evil theme-park so the girls was going in traditional garb. Karmen had her outfit picked weeks ago, though I had never seen it.

Karmen pov

I got up and smiled. Today was the day. I threw my blankets off of my body and ran to my closet. The day I awoke from my coma I found the outfit and a pair of long brown boots at the foot of my bed. It consisted of a beautifully made green tunic, soft green leggings, and a white ribbon to tie back my long hair. It also came with a lovely silver bow and a shoulder quiver, but no arrows. The thought of a bow with no arrows made me think about something. I felt like I forgot something important. I shook my head and dressed. Today, was going to be great. Naturally, I had no idea how wrong I was.

Karmen's mom pov

I was getting a cup of coffee when I heard the door bell ring "KARMEN, THEIR HERE!" I called up the stairs. Karmen came running into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. My coffee cup slipped from numb fingers. My little girl looked just like her father. Karmen looked up with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth "Mom?" her question muffled by her full mouth. I shook my head and forced a smile "Nothing, have fun." she nodded and waved.

Legolas pov

Dream start

I am standing in the middle of a strange festival. Children ran around laughing while their parents tried to keep up. I looked and spotted a duel and was about to run over to see. When I heard a shriek from behind me. I turn and saw two young girl "ohmygosh, it's a duel." squeaked the blond one and the one with blue hair, /did a wizard curse her?/ ran up to the blond "MASHELL, SHAUNA! NO MORE RUNNING! WE JUST GOT OFF THE TWISTERS." called another voiced. We all turned saw a girl with long brown hair running a little sloppily toward us. The blue hair girl rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend and, to my surprise, spun her then stopped her "Better?" the brown hair girl nodded "Remarkably. But, seriously, Mashell. No more running." Mashell grinned "Fine then we'll walk to the duel." she said slyly "Duel? Where?" the girl looked around hopefully and squeaked with joy when she saw the duel. She ran toward it followed by her friends "Karmen has really gotten into med-evil stuff since she woke up." said Shauna "That's because the dream took place in a mid-evil setting." said Mashell.

We watched the duels that past and soon the swords man ran out of challengers "Who will fight me!" he called into the crowd. There were murmurs and shakes of heads then a clear voice carried across the field "I CHALLENGE!" there were gasps of shock as the brown hair girl from before stepped into the battle ring. The man laughed "HA, this would not be fair. A child against a master? You don't even have a blade." I glared at him. For some reason, I wanted to defend this girls honor. "But, I need no blade." said the girl taking her bow off her shoulder and holding it in her hand. Now everyone in the crowd, save me and the girls friends, laughed. "Alright, child, if..." The girl interrupted "Karmen." she said "I'm sorry?" said the man "Karmen. My name is not child. It's Karmen, Karmen Marks." I gasped. No wonder I wanted to protect her. This was my lost friend.

Dream end

I sat bolt up right and held my head. For a month now I have had this dream. Karmen. I looked up at the bow she had used to fight with. I walked over and picked it up. I hadn't seen Karmen in two years and the dreams made me miss her more. I laid the bow back on it pedestal. Aragorn came in at that moment "You still worry about her?" he asked "You remember how she was. There's no telling what trouble she could get in." Aragorn smiled "How can I forget. She changed us all. If I remember right she taught you how to blow steam." it was my turn to laugh. After that day I blew off steam frequently.

Looked at Gondor's king "Was there some thing you need." before he could answer Karmen's bow began to glow. I turned and stared at it. I was compelled to grab it. So I did. It glow more brightly and the next thing I knew I was standing in the festival I saw in my dreams. I heard the clang of swords and turn to see the duel, then I heard the shriek. My dream was coming to life.

Karmen pov

I struggled to run. We had just gotten off the twisters and I was dizzy like you would not believe. Mashell and Shauna got off and ran to the next thing. I chased them as best I could. But, was way too dizzy. So I called to them. That's when Mashell pointed out the duel.

Legolas pov

It all happened as it did in the dream. Except, here I stood up for Karmen when the man insulted her "Let the girl fight if she wants to fight!" I called and her friends joined in "Yeah, let her fight." they said in unison. The whole crowd got in on the action. Finally, the man growled "Fine, if you insist. What is the name of my new victim?" Karmen stood bravely "Karmen, Karmen Marks." The man drew is blade and the battle began.

Karmen pov

I won't bore you with the details of the battle. It was over to quickly to have details anyway. I beat the jerk and slung my bow over my shoulder again. "Next time you are challenged make sure you can handle the challenge. I turned and went back to the my giggling friends. "That was awesome!" I giggled as we went to the next ride. "You know that hotty who defended you?" asked Shauna "He was hot? I was so focused on the battle I didn't notice who spoke first." Mashell rolled her eyes "Your hopeless. Anyway, he could take his eyes off of you. I think you have an admirer." I blushed "Come on guys, you know there's only one guy for me." they both groaned "Ugh, Karmen, I think you need to lower your standards a bit." I sighed "I know, but I can't." they gave up and we went to ride the carrousel.

Legolas pov

I couldn't believe I lost her. After the battle, everyone left all at once and Karmen and her friends got mixed in to the crowd. I searched for her, but, she was no where to be seen. It was hard to focus my senses with all these people. I stopped to catch my breath and then heard her. "Hey, Shauna, did you bring your camera?" I turned and saw them. They were standing in front of a strange image of a skeleton in a black suit. "Karmen!" I called. The three girls looked at me "OMG, total hotty, two o'clock." said Shauna "And he's coming this way." squeaked Mashell then they both turned to Karmen. Her face had gone red "Oooooh, I think our little Karmen has found her love." she said. Karmen began to shake in fear her friends heard turned "Karmen?" Shauna looked at her friend in concern. Karmen slapped her hands over her ears and shook her head and cried in pain. Quickly, Mashell turned to me "Sir, I think you should go. Your upsetting our fiend." I took a step back. Then, it hit me. Karmen must have been traumatized by everything that happened and when she got home she forgot herself and that happened. The girls didn't give me time to react. Mashell push Karmen toward the exit of the park "Come, Shauna, we better get her home. Maybe her mom know what is going on."

That started to leave when Karmen collapsed to her knees, holding her head. She began to glow, her from shifting from human to elf then back again. "Kar?" Mashell and Shauna back away in fear and shock. I ran forward and pulled out her old bow. "Karmen, look. It's your bow, the one you found, remember. You saved Frodo with it." I said. She looked up her eye bleary with tears "Frodo? I know that name." I nodded "Good, what else do you remember?" her friends approached slowly "What's going on?" asked Mashell. I raised my hand for silence. "I-I remember- Aragorn, Gimli, Sam." she held her head again and flinched in pain.

Karmen pov

I closed my eyes and it all came back.

Flashback start

_ "You snuck up behind me, you should never do that?"_

"_Well, I fell at a disadvantage."_

_ "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"_

_ "You're hot, you know that."_

_ "Half-elf?"_

Flashback end

I opened my eyes and looked into Legolas' "You're hot, you know that." Legolas smiled and helped me to my feet. "Okay, time out! What in the name of Shuggazoom is going on here!" yelled Mashell as I stood. I looked at her "Not here, it's too public. Besides, I need to get home." I turn and left the park with a new sense of purpose "Mom has some explaining to do." I said as Legolas appeared at me side.

We got to my house and went in. Mom wasn't home yet so we waited. I paced the kitchen, anger clear on my face. I felt betrayed by my own mother. Why did she tell me about my middle-earth heritage? Why lie about what happened to me two years ago? Theses questions and more swarmed in my skull and I only stopped pacing when I heard the door open and close. We all looked in the direction on the front door "KARMEN, I'M HOME!" called mom. I glared "In the kitchen!" I called back. Mom walked in and stopped at the sight of us all there. "Mom, I suggest you tell the truth about what happened two years ago." I said as she noticed Legolas. Mom leaned against a wall and sighed "Please, Karmen, you were so traumatized. I didn't want you in a worse state. So when you said you forgot I came up with the coma story for two reasons. One, I didn't know what happened to you and Two, I didn't want to hurt you." I glared at the ground "Well, I guess I can let that one go. However, Lieing about my father and heritage is not so easily let go."

Karmen mom pov

My head shot up in shock. I had never seen Karmen so angry. Her forms flickered between elf and human as she glared at me. I didn't know what to say. How did she find out about her father. The man standing beside the counter walked up to Karmen "Karmen, I'm certain she has a good reason." he said looking at Karmen. His hair shifted and revealed a pointed ear. An elf! Was he the one who told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Pains.

I don't own LotR.

Chapter 2: injured.

Karmen pov

It turned out I had been born a few days before the ring was cut from Sauran's hand. In a desperate attempt protect his wife and only child, Maxrim, my father, use the power of our people to send mom and I into another world. Mom didn't tell me so I wouldn't worry about father the way she does.

I sat in my seat taking all of this in, even mom didn't know if my father was alive or not. I buried my face in my hands then looked up at Legolas "What do you know about all of this?" I asked. He shrugged "There are tales of a brave elf sending away his wife and child to protect them, but I thought that was all they were, tales." I looked at the floor again, then the door bell rang. I stood and walked to it and answered. I opened the door and didn't see anyone "Hello?" I called. No one answered, I started to close the door when Legolas came up "Who's there, Karmen?" I shrugged "I think it was a-AH!"

Legolas pov

I ran to Karmen and caught her before she hit the floor. Her mother came running in and turned back to the living room and called "GIRLS, CALL 911!" I looked and saw her wound. She had a long arrow, possibly from a hunter's bow, sticking out of her chest and by the way she was gasping I could tell it had punctured her lung. "Karmen, I need you to stay with us, okay!" I said panicking. The ambulance came and I got into the back with Karmen's mom and Mashell. Shauna was going to go home and get her dad. Apparently, he is a private detective. Whatever that is.

We arrived at a large white building and were rushed inside. We were separated from from Karmen as the rushed her into the operation room. We waited in a room as the doctors helped Karmen. I paced impatiently and Mashell and her mom watched me with worried eyes.

Normal pov

Shauna's father turned on the TV just in time to catch the last report of the night on the news. _"This just in, a young girl was shot after she answered her door. Maria with more." _the screen changed and showed a young redhead standing if front of the hospital_ "Thanks, James. Not one hour ago fourteen year old Karmen Marks was rushed into this hospital with an arrow to the chest." _Shauna's father stood up and got his coat back on. He knew Karmen, she was his daughter's best friend. He opens the door to find said daughter standing there panting. "Dad(pant)Karmen(pant)." he nodded "I know, get in the car." Shauna ran to the car and climbed in.

Legolas pov

The door to the waiting room burst open and a tall, young man came in. "Rachel, are you okay?" he asked running up to Ms. Marks. She nodded "I'm fine, but Karmen." she shook and sobbed. The man hugged her and calmed her. Mashell leaned over to Shauna "Careful, if this keeps up Karmen's going to be your step-sister." Shauna smiled weakly but it was gone when the doctor came in. We all looked at him and preyed for good news. "Karmen has responded well to our treatment and will recover with out any complications. You have a very strong girl there, Ms. Marks." Ms. Marks smiled "She gets that from her father."

We were aloud to see her. We walked into her room and saw her laying on her bed. She was breathing evenly now and seem to be sleeping peacefully. Her mother walked over and sat next to her bed. I went to the other side and sat down as well. "Did any of you see the one who attacked her?" asked Shauna's father. Ms. Marks shook her head "I was in the living room when it happened. But, Legolas, you were there when she was shot. Did you.." I shook my head "By the time I got there she had the door half-way closed. I couldn't see anything or anyone outside." I felt terrible, but there was nothing I could have done.

Later that night, everyone went home except me. For two reasons, One, there was no chance I was leaving Karmen's side, and two, I had not home to go to. I sat in my chair and fell asleep.

Normal pov

The window to Karmen's room slid up quietly and a slender figure slid inside. He walked up to the peaceful girl and lovingly stroked her face "I'm sorry you were dragged into this, my little warrior." he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face "Do not fear, Karmen. Soon I will be able to be with you and your mother. Sooner then you think." the figure pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small crystal rose on a silver chain. He placed it on the night stand by her bed "Protect her with your life, Rosalyn." he said. The rose glow dimly and a beautiful voice spoke quietly "Of course, Sir Maxrim." Maxrim walked over to the sleeping elf prince "You too, Prince of Mirkwood. She is too important to our world and this one to lose." and with that Maxrim slid out the window again and closed it. Legolas opened his eyes and stared at the window then he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him "I would have done that even if you didn't tell me to, Sir Maxrim. She is too important to me to lose."


	3. Chapter 3

Reality Pains.

I don't own LotR.

* * *

>Chapter 3: Roslyn.<p><p>

Karmen pov

I opened my eyes weakly and tried to remember what happened. I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I winced and laid back down. I looked around and saw Legolas passed out in a chair next to my bed. I sat up painfully and got a better look around. I was in the hospital? Then, it came back. I had opened the door and was there was a sharp pain in my side. After the everything was a blurred mess. I looked down and saw that my chest was bandaged. There was a little night table next to my bed. It had a strange, yet beautiful, necklace on it. I reached over and picked it up. It was a lovely crystal shaped like a rose in varying shades of red and pink. I glistened in the light of the rising sun.

I heard a groan from my right and looked to see Legolas was waking up. "Morning, sleepy head." I said laying down again. He looked at me and smile "Good morning, Karmen." I groaned and my wound started to throb. "Ugh, what happened?" Legolas looked at me sadly and pulled out a modern hunter's arrow. "You were shot as you closed your door. This arrow is the one the shot you. It punctured your lung and caused heavy bleeding." I groaned again and closed me eyes "There go my chances for joining the soccer team." I muttered

Legolas pov

Karmen's mom right then "Or any other sport. Your lung was badly damaged and would be able to take that strain." Karmen teared up "But, I've been training all year for the tryouts. I have become very good at my position and am much faster then before." her mom looked away "I know, sweetheart, but you can't anymore. No soccer, no swimming..." she spotted Karmen's bow/sword and picked it up "and no sword fighting." Karmen looked up horrified "MOM, PLEASE!" she sobbed. Even I felt that was cruel. Karmen was a fighter, it was in her blood. To take her blade...

I stood and went after the woman, leaving the girl to cry in peace. I hoped to end the tears soon. I cornered Ms. Marks and faced her "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" I demanded. She glared at me "I'm protecting my only child!" I gritted my teeth and my voice still came out louder then I meant it to "YOU'RE DESTROYING HER!" I yelled. The mother flinched and I took deep breaths to calm myself "By taking Karmen's weapon you're taking away part of her." I turned and glared at her again "You of all people know who and what her father was. He was a strong warrior and your daughter is no different. Even in injury, she will fight for those she loves. You can't stop that. It's doesn't matter where you hide that bow. She will always find it, and deep down you know the truth and that's why you don't dare throw away the bow." her eyes fell on the weapon again and she cried "I know. Don't you think I know what this will do to her. I don't have a choice. I don't want to lose her the way I lose her father. I wouldn't be able to take that." I sighed and looked out the window "You didn't lose him." I said plainly. Ms. Marks stopped crying and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Maxrim is alive, he doesn't dare make himself known yet. He felt that Karmen was in danger and sent me to help. I looked at her again " I know you think that by doing this you will save her from her fate, but no one can out run destiny. You may as well give her bow back." she looked down again and sighed, walking to her daughter's hospital room. I followed her.

She walked up to the bed and stared at Karmen. She hadn't seen us come in because she crying under her blankets. "K-Karmen." Karmen stopped crying and hiccuped, but didn't take off the blanket. Her mother hesitated then held out the bow with a forced "Take it." Karmen peeked over the top of her blanket and saw her bow. Quickly, she sat up and took it only to fall back to the bad with a groan, but holding her beloved bow. "Ow, okay maybe I could have sat up more slowly." she winced as her mom left the room. I looked at her as she hugged her bow like a teddy bear she was afraid someone was going to take from her.

A few weeks passed and Karmen was up and around. We were about to leave the hospital when a voice spoke from behind us "Well, I see my little warrior has fully recovered." we all turned and my eyes, as well as Karmen's and Ms. Marks', got wide with shock. He was holding a bouquet of roses and a small teddy bear. "M-Maxrim?" I muttered in shock "Hello, Legolas, good to see you." he said. I knew just from that comment that this was not Maxrim Marks. Karmen however didn't see past he appearance "FATHER!" she started to run toward him but I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Legolas?" she looked up puzzled as I handed her to her mother "That's not your father, Karmen." I said standing in front of them protectively. The imposter looked shocked "Legolas, how could you say that? Look, I have Roslyn to prove it." he pulled out the counterfeit necklace. Karmen peeked around me "Hey, I know that pendent." she reached under her collar and pulled out the real Roslyn charm. The man growled and crushed the fake. I grinned "That was your second mistake. Your first was the name you called me. Sir Maxrim tries to be respect the royals and calls me Prince of Mirkwood. No matter how many times I ask him to, he never calls me by my name." the man growled again and charged. He shoved me to the floor and drew a knife. He was holding Karmen ready to bring the knife down on her heart.

Karmen pov

When the man charged, I was too scared to move. He grabbed me and raised a knife over his head. "Save yourself this time, Halfbreed." I closed my eyes and waited for the knife to come down. But it never came, I opened my eyes again and saw a beautiful young woman standing over my captor. She had a sword at his neck. She had pale pink rose colored skin and bright pink eyes that seem full of life but at the same time were so hollow. The man dropped his knife and got off me. Quickly, Legolas grabbed the man and called the police. "Thank you, but who are you?" I said to the lady, she looked at me and smiled "I am the spirit that resides in the pendent around your neck. It was a gift from your father. He has asked me to protect you. My name is Roslyn."


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Pains.

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 4: The journey begins.

* * *

><p><p>

Karmen pov

I groan and sat up in bed. Mom and Legolas had both agreed that it was safest for me to leave home until things cooled down. We were to leave tonight at dusk. I got out of bed and got dressed. There was a knock at my door as I tightened my belt around my waist. "Come in." I called as I grabbed my sword. Legolas walked in and smiled at me. "Ready so soon?" he asked. I nodded and sheathed the blade and slung my bow over my shoulder as well as my arrows. "If I don't prepare now, I won't find it in my heart to do it at all." I said as tears slid down my face. Legolas' smiled faded and he knelt down. "This isn't forever. You'll come home." he said. I choked on my tears "That's just it. When this is over, you purpose in this world will be gone. You'll leave." then, Legolas surprised me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

I sobbed on his shoulder. I had just gotten him back, and knew our time together was limited. He stroked my hair and whispered that it would all turn out right in the end. I hugged him back and calmed down enough to be embarrassed. I started to laugh tightly "First, I call you hot, twice. And now I am crying on you. Gee, you'd think I liked you or something." I heard the elf laugh. "I've missed you, too, Karmen."

Okay, Shut up. No more mushy stuff. Legolas and I went down stairs and found my mom at the table. Her head was in her hands. I could see the unopened bottle of wine on the counter. She would use that later. Mashell and Shauna were standing at the kitchen door. They both had on outfits like mine. A mix of modern and Medieval complete with swords and, in Mashell's case, a crowbar. They both looked awesome. Mashell was rocking a long sleeved purple gown and a sweet Japanese style ninja sword. Her long blue hair was in a half up half down style tied by a ribbon. Shauna was breath taking. Her hair was cut to the earlobe and had a black clip in her bangs to keep them out of her face. She was wearing a one strap tank-top with a black spaghetti strap under it and a long, yet maneuverable skirt. She had black henna on her face and left arm in a cool design. She was also wearing a necklace that was wrapped around her neck until it was a choker and a arm band on her right arm. Altogether, we looked like awesome warriors.

Legolas and I looked over my friends and I smiled. "What's up with the henna?" I asked Shauna. She rolled her eyes "It was dad's idea. He said it made me look more intimidating." I shook my head and laughed. I had tried so hard to keep the two from coming along for this wild ride, but they refused to take no for an answer. "A friend will let you borrow their blade. A true friend with follow you into battle." Legolas said with a smiled. I hugged them and we all sat down for a very quite breakfast.

Dusk came too fast for my liking. Mom handed my a credit card "This should get you anything you need. The access code is KxL. Don't worry about over charges, I have a lot of money in a trust found for you." I nodded and hugged my mom. She held me close and pulled away. "Alright, go or you'll miss your flight."


	5. Chapter 5

Reality Pains.

I don't own LOTR.

Chapter 5: Dragon Council.

* * *

><p><p>

Legolas pov

I lean in my seat nervously. I was trying not to look out my window. Normally, I'm not scared of heights and I'm not now. But, this plane thing was what was scaring me. What if something went wrong? I shivered and looked at the girls. Mashell wasn't helping my case as she talked about famous plane crashes that involved fire. Shauna was looking out the window with a glazed look in her eyes. Karmen was reading a book called _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Apparently, that was the book she quoted after the spies of Saruman flew past us.

A voice came over the intercom and everyone looked up at the speakers. _"Attention, we will be landing shortly. Please shut off all electrical devices."_ Karmen giggled and looked at me "What devices?" she asked playfully. I smiled as we landed and was the first one off. I could hear Karmen and the others trying not to laugh.

Karmen pov

I smiled and shook my head as Legolas bolted off the jet. I grabbed my purse and bag and headed off. I walked into the airport and got bumped by a boy about my age. "Oh, sorry." He said before turning and leaving. I felt annoyed, but then notice my lack of purse. I yelped and ran after the boy. I looked around and spotted him heading for the door. I opened my bag and pulled out my bow. I notched an arrow and aimed. I released the arrow and pinned the boy by the sleeve of his hoodie. I ran to him and glared. His eyes were wide when he saw my bow. He looked at it, then the arrow, then me. "Next time you try to steal something, make sure the person you steal from isn't a half elf." I said snatching my purse back.

Legolas and the others came running up. Legolas grabbed my arrow and pulled it out of the wall. The boy stared at us. "What happened?" asked Mashell. "Hoodie here thought it was a good idea to try and steal my purse." I said taking my arrow from Legolas and putting it and my bow in my bag. Shauna laughed and looked at the boy "Wow, talk about bad choices. Anyway, come on guys. We'd better go before security shows up and asks why we're armed." I grinned at her and we left.

We were outside and I inhaled the fresh air. We had decide to go to a small town in Oklahoma. It was called Prague and most of it was country and farm land. There were no city pollutants here. I sighed as was walked into a wooded area. "This is a nice place. Maybe we can come here again and not to protect my life." I said looking around. Legolas smiled sadly. We both knew that this might take years to end. I sighed again and leaned on a tree.

Boy pov

I looked around the corner and ran into an alley. That girl with the bow and her friends weighed heavily on my mind. I felt it deep in my soul. One of those three was destined to have a dragon companion and a powerful one. I held up my right hand and felt my mark glow. The secret door opened and I ran inside. At once, there were joyful cries. "Well, back, Brother!" said one of the girls. ""What news from the outside?" asked a boy. I sat down and sighed "I think I may have found another." they all gasped. "Who is it?" "What's his or her name?" "Is it a boy?" "A girl?" the question were fired faster the the arrow that had trapped me. I held up my hands and took off my hoodie. That's when they saw the tear in the sleeve where the arrow had hit.

Shauna pov

Karmen and Legolas decide to stay at camp while Mashell and I went to get some food. We were in the grocery store when I felt that gut feeling you get when someone is watching you. I looked around and spotted the end of a blue cloak vanishing behind one of the isles. I ran after it and Mashell called after me. Once outside, I pulled out one of my hidden knives and threw it with precision. It caught the person by the end of their cape. I ran forward "Who are you? Why were you following us?" I demanded. I was about to pull off the hood when Mashell appeared. "Shauna, there you. . . What's with you hand?"

At that moment, I felt a burning feeling on the back of my hand. I screamed and dropped the dagger in my hand and clutched my wrist. The person began to struggle to pull my knife from his or her cape. I was in too much pain to really care.

Karmen pov

I began to pace. Shauna and Mashell had yet to come back. Legolas looked at me and sighed. Then, it got worse. Mashell came running into the clearing with Shauna slumped on her shoulders. "SHAUNA!" Legolas and I cried in unison. I ran over to my friends and help place Shauna on the make shift bed on the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I demanded.


End file.
